Ivory
by Ms.Chateau
Summary: "Querida hermana: no eres feliz. Hoy, en tu cumpleaños treinta y tres, quiero darte la oportunidad de cambiar eso. Te ama, Touya." ¿Qué pasa cuando tu futuro es todo lo que esperabas? Hermosa, adinerada y completamente sola. Sakura recibe la oportunidad de volver a un año que ella decida de su propio pasado para cambiar, así quizá esta vez se quede con lo que realmente quiere. UA
1. Prólogo

_\- Prólogo -_

* * *

Llena de luz y vida. Aun siendo las 4:38 de la madrugada, se mantenía despierta y llena: llena de música, colores, sabores, emociones, conversaciones profundas, besos, discusiones, pensamientos, quizá llanto, quizá amor en medio de la obscura noche. La _Gran Manzana_ se encontraba llena de luz y vida, se prendía ante una mirada perdida, un par de ojos verdes que observaban con anhelo tanto movimiento. Frente a la enorme ventana de su penthouse, Sakura Kinomoto observa la vida sentada en la alfombra, en medio del silencio de aquello que ella llama hogar.

Que diferente se sentía el ambiente ahora en comparación a un par de horas atrás, cuando su piso se encontraba lleno también. Conocidos y desconocidos, risas, galantería, todos hablando y riendo, celebrando a su lado un año más el palpitar de su pequeño corazón. Ahora, tumbada en la costosa alfombra, podía sentir la realidad que enfrentan los verdaderos solitarios después de unas horas de compañía: wow, qué noche, risa tras risa, vaso tras vaso, y no hay nadie en la recamara, pero el olor del cigarrillo sigue, y estás solo. La garganta seca y la voz ronca, las mejillas cosquillean por el esfuerzo de reír toda la noche. Los rostros, conocidos y desconocidos, la música, las risas, las copas, los altos tacones doliendo, el frío por su corto vestido, los invitados, el apretón de manos, los chistes de mal gusto, las malas caras, las miradas indiscretas, el vino, más copas, las risas, las caras, la música, las risas…

El sonido insistente del teléfono de servicio logró despertarla al día siguiente. Con muchas dificultades somnolientas y tropiezos se levantó, y tomó el aparato en sus manos.

-¿Diga?

-Señorita Kinomoto, buen día, al parecer tiene otro paquete que desean entregar.

-¿Tan temprano?

-Disculpe la indiscreción, pero son ya las tres de la tarde…

-Claro… disculpe usted, por favor, haga subir el paquete.

-En seguida.

Se talló los ojos y estiró cada parte de su adolorido cuerpo. Dormir en la alfombra nunca había sido cómodo, pero cada vez era más frecuente despertar ahí después de pasar la noche en vela admirando la vista, pensando. Aún seguía con las incómodas medias y el vestido corto, se dirigía a la ducha cuando sonó el timbre de su entrada. Un joven uniformado, pantalón negro y chamarra amarilla, le entregó una caja mediana con una sonrisa.

-Que tenga buen día señorita.

Cerró la puerta y observó el paquete café en sus manos. ¿Quién envolvía éstas cosas y por qué no usaban un papel más bonito? No tuvo que leer la tarjeta, ella conocía la compañía y a la única persona que utilizaba la misma para mandarle paquetes desde otro continente, el servicio era caro pero a él no le importaba pagarlo con tal de que llegara a sus manos en menos de tres días. Quitó el papel café con cuidado y se encontró con otra caja, completamente negra, y una carta que cayó al piso. Su corazón latió fuerte: él nunca le escribía a mano, siempre eran sus palabras a través de la fría pantalla del celular o la computadora. Dejó la caja sobre la pequeña mesa del recibidor, se sentó sobre la misma alfombra que le sirvió de cama y con las manos temblando un poco, se dispuso a leer frente a la claridad de la ciudad.

 _"Querida hermana:_

 _Sé que no eres feliz. No sé si te toma por sorpresa que lo diga, si te preocupas por ello, si quieres cambiarlo o no, pero yo sí, así que hoy, en tu cumpleaños treinta y tres, he decidido darte la oportunidad de serlo. Quizá hayas escuchado de esto en las noticias. ¿Cómo lo conseguí a décadas antes de que siquiera saliera al mercado? No importa. No sé si aun seas valiente y lo utilices, tampoco sé si es del todo confiable, pues obviamente no se ha utilizado lo suficiente para conocer sus contras y efectos a largo plazo, pero no veo otra oportunidad mejor que ésta para ti._

 _Elijes una fecha en el pasado y desde el momento en que lo activas tienes exactamente un año para decidir; creo que ambos sabemos cuál fue el año decisivo. Cambias las cosas o regresas exactamente igual al día de hoy, en fin, todo viene en las instrucciones. Disculpa de nuevo no poder asistir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños, pero ya sabes de las emergencias en la medicina. Si las cosas no funcionan como quisiera y nada cambia, te estaré viendo hasta dentro de un par de meses en el cumpleaños de tu ahijada. Espero esta vez no faltes._

 _Por favor Sakura, date esta oportunidad, la mereces._

 _Te ama, Touya."_

* * *

¡Hola! Tiene años que no escribo por aquí, así que no sé si realmente aún tenga a quien saludar, ja-ja :c

En fin, estás leyendo esto, así que ¿qué tal?

Resumiendo este pequeño prólogo, por si la redacción fue un tanto confusa: sabemos que es el cumpleaños 33 de Sakura, que vive sola en Estados Unidos (NY) y no es feliz. Touya quiere cambiar eso con un regalo, que sí, señores, es la posibilidad de volver al pasado y cambiar todo un año, al parecer uno del cual es muy consciente.

¿Qué año? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Por qué alguien como ella terminaría así? ¿Y Shao? Espero quieran saber la respuesta a esto y más. Aún no sé si seguir con éste narrador o utilizar a Sakura para contar su historia, me harían la más feliz si comentan cómo les gustaría.

Es solo el prólogo, muy pronto subiré el primer capitulo y verán todo lo que pienso abarcar con ésto. Sin más por ahora, espero que la historia sea de su interés y si es así, me lo hagan saber.

Nos leemos pronto (:


	2. 1

**Ivory**

 _"La luna en el espejo de tocador_

 _contempla (tal vez orgullosa_

 _de sí misma, pero jamás se sonríe)_

 _millones de millas_

 _en la distancia y más allá del sueño,_

 _o quizá duerma de día._

 _Si el Universo la abandonara,_

 _ella lo mandaría al infierno_

 _y encontraría una extensión de agua,_

 _o un espejo, donde morar._

 _Envuelve pues tus cuitas con una telaraña_

 _y tíralas en el pozo_

 _a ese mundo invertido_

 _donde la izquierda es siempre la derecha,_

 _donde las sombras son en realidad el cuerpo,_

 _donde nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche,_

 _donde el cielo es tan llano como el mar_

 _es ahora profundo, y donde tú me amas."_

 _E. Bishop_

* * *

\- 1 -

Me gusta la soledad. Despertar a la hora que me plazca, estirar todo mi cuerpo entre las sabanas blancas de mi amplia cama, no tener que esperar turnos para utilizar la tina y poder durar horas en ella, hasta que el agua con aroma a lavanda se enfría. Me gusta que en la alacena haya solo las cosas que me gusta comer, nada de pasas, pepinillos o carne seca, pero sí muchas manzanas, cerezas, avena en las mañanas y té de todos los sabores para cualquier momento del día. Me gusta habitar en medio del silencio y el orden, o al menos me convencí de ello los últimos años de mi vida.

A decir verdad, no recuerdo si eso era lo que me gustaba hace años, no recuerdo muchas cosas de lo que solía ser. ¿Hasta qué punto una persona debe conocerse a sí misma? Miles de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, pero no podía dejar de mirar el extraño aparato en mis manos. Era algo como una calculadora, de tamaño pequeño y color negro, elegantemente diseñado con una pequeña pantalla azul y un par de botones debajo de ella. No me atrevía siquiera a encenderlo, aunque eso no hiciera diferencia, según el manual. Llevaba ya una semana sin poder tomar una decisión, tomar el riesgo o guardarlo en el armario.

La carta de Touya realmente me había dejado llena de emociones encontradas. Es cierto que no soy feliz, pero tampoco me encuentro hundida en la miseria. Me gusta la vida que llevo, me gustan mis elecciones, me había preparado años para todo esto y ahora que podía tocar mis logros, no me quejaba. Tengo un enorme closet lleno, dentro de mi enorme departamento y en la enorme ciudad, muy lejos de mi país natal, porque así lo había querido, el sueño de cualquier chica. Pero no soy feliz. ¿Cómo se sentía la felicidad? Podría decir que mi mejor momento del día es cuando me siento frente a la ventana y me permito espiar la vida de afuera. Me emociona ver cuando los vecinos del edificio vecino pelean, espero ansiosa que se contenten o no podré dormir tranquila. Me agrada ver la expresión de la gente que renta esos aparatos de cardio dos pisos más abajo, porque aunque yo no veo el chiste de estar una hora en esos extraños aparatos que no avanzan, sus rostros me dicen que es importante, que deben estar esa hora de sus vidas en esas maquinas.

Mi celular vibrando me hizo despegar la vista del aparato, esa cosa solo sonaba como tres veces a la semana, así que no podía dejar de atender las veces que reclamaba mi atención.

 _"Estoy a punto de tomar el vuelo de vuelta, preciosa. Disculpa por no hablarte estos días, ya sabes, cosas del trabajo. ¿Te parece compensarlo con una cena?"_

Un texto de él. Sutil, simple y mentiroso, como siempre.

 _"Ok."_

 _"Te veo en nuestro lugar favorito, a las 8 en punto. Muero por verte, te quiero."_

Nuestro lugar favorito resultaba tedioso a estas alturas de la relación. Ethan no era malo, simplemente pasaba lo mismo que con todos mis intentos pasados: me aburría. Aun era un misterio para mí como la gente podía siquiera pensar en casarse. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de lo estúpida que era la idea? Aceptas pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien que no conoces, no, peor aún que no conocerlo, alguien a quien no ves realmente sin la venda que Cupido ata maliciosamente a tus ojos. Después se te pasa el desequilibrio de hormonas y ¡pum!, resulta que don perfecto es demasiado flojo, demasiado sucio o demasiado raro.

Supongo que esto con Ethan acabará pronto, pero lo dejaré para otra noche, hoy quiero algo de compañía, así que siendo apenas las 2 de la tarde tomé un bocadillo antes de un largo baño. A las 5 ya estaba vestida y perfumada, faltaba el maquillaje. Esa cosa me encanta. Tengo miles y miles de cosmetiqueras llenas de cremas, sombras, labiales, delineadores y cuanta cosa se puede adquirir para embarrar en la piel. No importa que tan grande sea tu nariz, si tus ojos son muy pequeños o si tu piel con pecas no te agrada, a estas alturas del partido no hay nada que un maquillaje bien aplicado no pueda hacer con una mujer. Todo disfraz es divertido.

Eran apenas las 7 y después de mucho tontear, ya estaba lista. No podía irme ya, sería terriblemente incómodo estar en la calle esperando a que el siempre impuntual Ethan llegara, seguramente con media hora de retraso, así que me senté y por primera vez en años, decidí abrir mi Fb*.

Un par de noticias en la página de inicio, la mayoría de gente que no recordaba o que apenas conocía. Seguí bajando hasta que me dejé de rodeos y puse su nombre en el buscador: _Shaoran Li_. Mis dedos sabían teclearlo en menos de dos segundos, lo juro, me había tomado el tiempo. No era mi hobbie ser stalker o algo así, pero era inevitable buscarlo de vez en cuando, ver qué había sido de su vida. Bueno, lo poco que podía ver, porque al parecer el internet respeta algo de la privacidad ajena, y al no tenerlo agregado como amigo, solo podía ver un par de fotos que él subía y algunas cosas donde lo etiquetaban. Se abrió su perfil y mi corazón se detuvo, era capaz de detectar de inmediato si aparecía algo que yo no hubiera visto antes, y esa foto definitivamente no la había visto antes.

Cabello negro, ojos zafiro, sonrisa hermosa. Nada que yo no supiera sobre su esposa, la conocía personalmente de años atrás, cuando compartimos un año de colegio. Meiling era un año menor que nosotros, era nuestro último año cuando la conoció. Y aún después del _nosotros_ , era esa pequeña quien ahora llevaba el apellido Li. Ella sonreía en la foto, pero no miraba hacía la cámara, fue eso lo que me impactó. Syaoran no aparecía en la foto, en lugar de él, había un pequeño y hermoso bebé en los brazos de Meiling. Era obvio deducir que se trataba de su hijo, aunque de haber visto solo la foto del bebé fuera del contexto, jamás habría imaginado que era suyo; nada de celos, sinceramente era un bebé precioso, pero era la viva imagen de Meiling, no tenía mucho parecido con él.

Shaoran… podía no parecerse, pero ese bebé era hermoso y era suyo. Sentí mis ojos picar, mi corazón latir lentamente, esa sensación de soledad invadirme. ¿Cuántos años más, Sakura? ¿Cuándo vamos a madurar? Porque nos fuimos del país para olvidar a este hombre, maduramos, logramos nuestras metas, y mira, seguimos justo en el mismo lugar, llorando penas que no existen.

Cerré la laptop de un sopetón, no iba a arruinar mi bonito maquillaje llorando algo que ya no tenía importancia ni solución. Me levanté, decidida porque ahora sí que necesitaba la compañía de mi novio, llamé un taxi desde mi entrada y para cuando bajé el chofer habitual ya me estaba esperando.

Llegué diez minutos antes al restauran, un poco aburrida, decidí que sería mejor entrar y no esperar afuera la media hora que mi novio llegaría retrasado. Pero la media hora se hizo una, y una dos. "¿Va a querer postre, señorita? Tenemos una deliciosa tarta de fresas que puede aliviar cualquier pena." Me dijo el mesero, un buen hombre de rostro cansado, que me veía con cara de tristeza. No era la primera vez que me hacían esto. Dejé el dinero en la mesa y no quise estar ahí más, no quería pegar mi humor sombrío a todos los demás en aquel lugar decorado con tonos azul rey. Todos acompañados, todos riendo y conversando.

¿De qué conversaría yo en su posición? No pasaba nada interesante en mi vida desde hace siete meses, que había decidido tomar el año sabático. Me hallaba casi todos los días reclusa en mi habitación, leyendo o viendo algunas series. Había agotado los museos alrededor y no me apetecía salir a pasear sola, mejor estar en casa, en mi espacio. Quizá si estaba algo deprimida. Comenzaba a llover, pero decidí regresar caminando, justo dos cuadras después recibí el mensaje:

 _"Lo siento preciosa, fue imposible llegar, me atajaron con algo de la oficina. ¿Te veo mañana o quizá el miércoles?"_

Al diablo, no me molesté en contestar, nadie juega así con Sakura Kinomoto. Mi cara se sentía algo húmeda, así que dejé un par de lágrimas escapar libremente mientras caminaba y pensaba en esta oportunidad. ¿Era buena idea volver?

Hasta donde daba mi memoria, ese año había sido el peor de todos. Quizá sí quería cambiar mi vida, pero no estaba segura de qué es lo que debía cambiar. Yo no había decidido alejarme de mis amigos, ellos me habían abandonado mucho antes. Yo no había elegido el desamor, él me había elegido a mí. Días tristes, más tristes que los de ahora era lo que yo recordaba, y no estaba segura de querer volver a pasarlos.

Llegué a mi departamento y me cambié de inmediato. Tenía que tomar una decisión y dejar de darle tantas vueltas: me arriesgaba a volver o vendía el costoso regalo de mi hermano para financiarme otro año de descanso.

Necesitaba ver más claramente cómo habían sido esos años, así que volviendo a la laptop quité de inmediato el perfil de Shaoran y entré al mío. Sí, las maquinas son mejores que nosotras, guardan claramente cosas aun muchísimos años después y a ellas no les causa dolor o molesta. Bajé por mi perfil, que realmente se encontraba vacío a excepción de un par de fotos en el trabajo, y comencé a llegar a los puntos incómodos, cuando la gente aun me escribía.

 ** _Kerberos C. -_** _"Saku, princesa, sé que fuiste a América pero ¿acaso vives bajo un iglú? Holaaaa, regresa."_

 **Tomoyo D. te invitó a su evento: Despedida de soltera. Girls night.**

 **Touya Kinomoto** \- _"Monstruo, conectate de vez en cuando, papá está aprendiendo a utilizar su celular y quiere chatear contigo. No le pases mi viejo perfil."_

 **Yanagisawa Naoko** – _"Sakurita ¿sigues con vida? Contestame amiga!"_

 **Eriol H.** _\- "Amiga, acabo de escuchar nuestra canción. Deja de ignorarme y salgamos."_

Ninguno obtuvo respuesta, no la necesitaban, y pasando de ellos encontré lo que buscaba varios años más atrás.

 **Rika Sasaki te etiquetó en su álbum "B.F.F."**

¿Por qué la gente toma fotos solo de sus momentos felices? Porque yo no recordaba haber tenido tanta diversión en esos días, había olvidado esa salida al parque de diversiones, la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rika, la fiesta de compromiso de Chiharu y Yamazaki… no recordaba haber estado tan feliz, solo recordaba mis pequeños momentos con él en esos eventos, momentos que ahora me torturaban y llenaban de una nostalgia enorme, quizá también lagrimas por ser tan tonta y no olvidar.

Pero al parecer habían sido buenos tiempos: fiestas divertidas, días de sol y juventud. _"Increíble fiesta amiga, que se repita!"_ Escribí yo misma en los comentarios. ¿Por qué no se repitió?

Me armé de valor para leer de nuevo las instrucciones. Yo nunca había sido miedosa ¿por qué empezar ahora? No podía irme mal, si las cosas no resultaban yo me aseguraría de regresar aquí, vivir con ello, pero tenía que intentarlo al menos.

Tomé el fino aparato entre mis manos y leí de nuevo las instrucciones. Me detuve en las precauciones finales:

 _-Elija y escriba bien la fecha. El día que el usuario decida, pero asegúrese de que sea el correcto, ya que no hay forma de cambiarlo._

 _-No dañe, moje, ni maltrate el control antes de su uso, pues podría no funcionar debidamente._

 _-Los usos previos han arrojado que, incomprensiblemente, al volver a su fecha cada usuario interactúa de forma diferente en el tiempo, pues no todos recuerdan todo de su futuro, incluso hay casos en que no recuerdan nada. Esto varía en las capacidades de cada memoria, pero sea consciente de que puede que recuerde todo, o nada del por qué decidió volver._

 _-Si el usuario recuerda que ha regresado, procure no meter a la patente en problemas con la sociedad ética del tiempo y no vaya contando nada sobre el futuro o cometiendo actos ilícitos a su favor. Si lo descubrimos, puede enfrentar una demanda grave._

 _-Una vez que regresa a la fecha seleccionada, el usuario debe pasar todo un año en que decida si quedarse o solo pausar y regresar a lo que ahora es el tiempo presente. No podemos garantizar el año, ya que no podemos garantizar que recuerde el futuro y que debe volver, peor en caso de que lo haga, su plazo es de un año._

 _-En caso de romper alguno de nuestros códigos éticos, enfrentará graves problemas._

 _¡Buen viaje!_

No había nada que perder, no todo podía haber sido tan gris como lo recordaba. No estaba segura de cómo, así que solo levanté nuevamente la vista a la ciudad, admiré por última vez las luces, la gente, la esperanza.

No recordaba el día, pero teclee correctamente el mes y el año, los sabía de memoria. No pensaba en nada de lo que dejaba, ni en quien me encontraría, en nadie, solo me concentré en mi. Miré el profundo azul en la pantalla volverse verde. Aquí voy.

* * *

 **Fb*** : uhm, no estoy segura ¿puedo o no utilizar nombres de redes sociales aquí? bueno, se entiende en donde estuvo de stalker.

-Casi olvido la parte en que aclaro lo obvio: no, ningún personaje sobre los que escribo es mío, pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, solo los tomo prestados porque es divertido.-

¡Hola! Pues sí, aquí empieza todo. ¿Creen en las segundas oportunidades? ¿Por qué Sakura ya no es Sakura? ¿O siempre fue así? ¿Hará las cosas bien? Éste capitulo es introducción, para que vean lo mucho o poco que se pierde en el presente. Los siguientes capítulos son menos tristes.

En fin, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, seguir la historia y comentarla, juro que me hacen la más feliz. Espero seguir recibiendo comentarios, me ayudan a saber qué tan mal o bien voy en esto.

Nos leemos pronto (:


	3. 3

-2-

Aun podía sentir un ligero mareo, el cosquilleo en la punta de mis dedos, y todos mis órganos internos moverse en mi interior cuando pensaba en mi situación. ¿Habré perdido la cabeza? ¿En qué momento se fue la estabilidad? ¿Puedo o no contarlo? Era apenas la segunda noche desde mi regreso y no había podido salir de mi habitación, me encontraba en crisis. No todos los días despiertas en tu habitación de adolescente, en el país que habías dejado años atrás y siendo trece años más joven.

Sí, recordaba algunas cosas, como que había dejado mi país y mi vida aquí, detalles eran los que se me escapaban. No sabía si era real o no, lo recordaba, pero es difícil creer cuando tu cabeza te trae recuerdos efímeros de un futuro incierto y tu presente te grita que despiertes, que estás aquí y ahora, en tu habitación. No había podido dormir, ni comer, ni pensar claramente en absolutamente nada, debía decidir si volverme loca o salir de mi cabeza y afrontar la vida.

-Sakura, princesa, ¿puedo pasar?

Era raro escuchar la voz de alguien, en el tiempo que llevaba aquí no había interactuado con nadie más que mi loca cabeza, pero era aun más raro que ese alguien fuera mi papá, pues ya era de madrugada y no sabía que estaba en casa. Decidí quitar el seguro y hacerle frente. Lo extrañaba.

-Claro papá, adelante.

Entró, y pude de inmediato ver la preocupación en su rostro al recorrer mi cuarto y mi cara, como buscando algo ¿qué quería encontrar? No pude evitar sentir mis ojos humedecerse, se sentía como la primera vez en años, su presencia no cambiaba en ningún tiempo, mi padre me hacía querer saltar a sus brazos y quedarme, deteniendo el tiempo. No pude evitarlo y me permití correr a sus brazos, era mi padre, hoy y siempre, se sentía maravilloso.

-Hola hija, ¿todo en orden?

-Claro papá, solo te había extrañado estos días.

-Yo también pequeña, disculpa si he estado muy ocupado, pero sabes que éste es un proyecto importante. .. ¿Cómo has estado hija? ¿Qué tal la universidad?

-Todo en orden papi…

Se sentía terriblemente mal no poder confiar tus temores al hombre que más tranquilidad te daba, pero no era momento de preocupar a mi padre con mis problemas existenciales, mucho menos si eso nos metía en problemas legales. Tampoco quería decepcionarlo diciéndole que, según recordaba, llevaba casi un mes faltando a clases. Yo sabía de su gran proyecto, al cual ya antes había fracasado por culpa mía, así que esta vez no sería un obstáculo para el éxito.

-Está bien hija, por favor descansa un poco, ayer pude notar que no dormiste por la luz en tu recamara. Sé que amas tu carrera, pero todo genio necesita descansar. Nos vemos en el desayuno pequeña.

Me dio otro fuerte abrazo y besó mi frente después de dejarme bien arropada, apagó la luz y salió de mi habitación. Entre la reconfortante sensación de sentirme arropada y el cansancio por tanto estrés mental, por fin el sueño me venció. No hace falta que me dejó knock out, y desperté hasta las doce del día siguiente. Las horas de sueño habían hecho un magnífico trabajo, me sentía más ligera, preparada para dejar mi habitación. Era extraño, se sentía como si nunca hubiera dejado mi hogar; podía recordar a la perfección cada parte, cada pieza. Por si acaso decidí dar un recorrido a mi propia casa, solo para familiarizarme con mi situación. El estudio de mi padre seguía intacto, la habitación de mi hermano con el mismo desorden de siempre, la sala y el comedor con el aroma a flores. Mi habitación fue la parte más difícil. Me dediqué a buscar entre mis cosas, a explorar los cajones, encontrando la mayoría de las cosas que alguna vez decidí tirar y dejar atrás. Mis álbumes de fotos, todos mis cds favoritos, cartas de mis amigos, mis carpetas de dibujos, mis pinturas, pinceles, mis proyectos abandonados. Exploré mi armario con algo que también detesté en mi futuro: no sabía vestirme. La mayoría de mis prendas eran demasiado holgadas, demasiado informales, no tenía blusas o faldas o zapatos que un tiempo después descubrí que me encantaban, no, tristemente toda mi ropa se parecía a lo que él decía que me quedaba bien. Y ahora, pensando en él, también había en mi armario un par de sus playeras y una sudadera que no le había devuelto aún. Estaba bien, en su casa él tenía un sueter mío y un par de bufandas..

Una vez que acabé con mi recorrido, en el cual por suerte no me encontré ni a mi padre ni a mi hermano, me di una ducha, me vestí con lo que pude –realmente odiaba todo en mi armario- y bajé a alimentarme de una buena vez. Una vez terminado, decidí que era momento de poner las cosas en acción. Bien, me encontraba aquí, ¿qué seguía? ¿A quién contactaba primero? ¿Qué debía cambiar?

Y como una señal interventora de algo que por fin estaba a mi favor, mi celular comenzó a sonar. En cuanto vi el nombre en la pantalla ya tenía el auricular en el oído, ansiosa por escuchar su voz.

-¡Saku, amiga! Sé que estamos en la terrible semana de finales, pero tengo un par de horas libres y tiene mucho tiempo que no hablamos, pensaba que podríamos vernos un rato en la cafetería del campus para comer algo dulce, ¿puedes? ¿Te parece bien?

-Tomoyo... hola. Tomy, yo, yo…

Sí, la segunda vez que escuchaba una voz familiar y rompía de nuevo en llanto, pero tenía tanto tiempo sin escuchar su voz conciliadora, incluso más que en escuchar la de mi padre, me hacía sentir poco a poco en puerto seguro de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa amiga? ¿Está todo bien?

-Lo siento, no te preocupes, todo está bien, yo solo, lo siento, no estoy en la escuela…

-¿Y por qué no, mujer? Estamos en medio de las entregas finales, todos están vueltos locos por acá, ¿qué pasa? ¿En dónde estás?

-No lo sé amiga… estoy en casa, creo que te necesito.

-Tranquila Sakura, encárgate de poner algo de té y yo pasaré por algo dulce, voy para allá.

En cuanto bajé el teléfono pude sentir que respiraba más ligero, mi amiga seguía ahí para mí. Tomoyo había sido, a lo largo de toda mi vida, mi luz guiadora en muchos sentidos. Al perder a mi madre cuando era aun muy pequeña, Tomoyo se había encargado de ser esa hermana y figura femenina en mi vida. Éramos indispensables la una para la otra, y fue ese el motivo que me llevó a alejarme de ella en cierto momento, alguna vez. Cuando creces te das cuenta de que los amigos siempre serán amigos, pero la parte indispensable que ocupan en tu vida se desvanece, va perdiendo fuerza, y si no maduras a la par que ellos, te quedaras siendo el único que necesita.

Puse té de menta, el favorito de ella, y me senté a esperarla. Sabía exactamente cuánto tardaría, era lo mismo que yo tardaba diario en llegar a casa. Contábamos con suerte, y dado que no nos queríamos separar y nuestras carreras se encontraban de cierta forma en la misma área, terminamos quedando en la misma universidad. Tomoyo estudiando diseño industrial y yo en artes plásticas, así ella se convertiría en la mejor diseñadora de modas y yo en la pintora loca de Tomoeda. Solo hasta este punto recordé que debía hacer algo respecto a mi situación escolar. ¿Por qué llevaba cerca de un mes faltando a clases? ¿Cómo lo explicaría a mi amiga, si no tenía una respuesta ni para mí misma? ¿Qué haría al respecto?

El timbre de la puerta me salvó de profundizar más en mi tétrica auto-evaluación, y en menos de dos segundos me vi envuelta en sus delgados brazos, el aroma a lavanda que bien conocía y la calidez que solo una hermana te puede dar. Cinco minutos después, ambas frente a dos tazas de té caliente y algunos pastelillos, llegó la hora de las preguntas en medio de la pequeña sala de estar.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura?

Y solo escuchando la pregunta llegar desde el exterior, fue que pude poner en palabras un poco de la bruma que me llenaba.

-Ay Tomy, no lo sé. Es solo que todo ha cambiado tanto, tan rápido, siento que me estoy quedando muy atrás de todos. Lo peor del cambio es que extraño, sabes, es todo y tan poco lo que extraño. Te extraño a diario amiga, a los chicos, la escuela. Al parecer la universidad no ha sido lo que esperaba, y no lo digo por las clases o la carrera, es solo que es un nuevo ambiente que me es muy difícil de sobrellevar. Es todo competitivo, no hay calidez, nada familiar. Me siento envuelta en el gris, amiga… y por último está él. Sé que dijiste que debía tratar de superarlo, pero no puedo, lo siento, sé que ha pasado un año, pero pasarán los que sean y te juro que será él, siempre él… yo, no sé…

Tomoyo observó fijamente su taza unos segundos, para después verme directamente a los ojos y sonreír de la forma más maternal que había visto en toda mi vida. De pronto la veía más madura, ella lo sabía todo, ella tenía las respuestas, pero no me las daría. Supongo que eso es lo que se ve en los ojos de una madre.

-Sakura, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan difícil para ti?

-¿Ah?

-Amiga, siempre ha sido así para ti. Aun recuerdo cuando no quisiste salir de tu habitación una semana completa porque dejamos la primaria, no me querías creer que las cosas no cambiarían mucho. Eres tan hermosamente sensible, tan humana, sientes tanto todo el tiempo. Algo envidiable para cualquier artista, si me permites decirlo, pero comprendo que a veces debe ser terrible para ti. Pero si así se siente el peor de los grises, imagina como debe sentirse el más luminoso amarillo, o un rosa intenso, incluso un verde agua…

No tuve que pensarlo demasiado, con imaginarlo se sentía maravilloso, diferente.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer entonces?

-Creo que no debo ser yo quien responda eso. Ya he cometido ese error antes, y no pienso hacértelo de nuevo. La ultima vez me preguntaste qué debías estudiar, y a mí me pareció que tanta sensibilidad esa la clave para las artes, pero al parecer me equivoqué. La respuesta más sensata que puedo darte, amiga, es que encuentres algún color que te llene y vivas para él. Saku, no importa cuál sea, mereces todo un arcoíris, no hundirte en este gris.

-Te creo… pensaré mucho en ello Tomy…

-Y si lo que pasa es que extrañas a los chicos, no los alejes pequeña, ni a mí. Anda, vamos a lo de Chiharu este sábado.

-¿Qué hay donde Chiharu?

-Lo ves, lleva meses invitándonos a su cumpleaños y tu ni enterada. Irán todos amiga, será divertido.

Dentro del "todos" que prometía Tomoyo, yo solo pude pensar en un nombre que hizo que mi pulso se elevara, cosa que jamás podría pasar desapercibida para mi amiga.

-No sé si Shaoran vaya o no, sabes bien mi relación con él y lo que pienso respecto a tus sentimientos, pero a la vez te entiendo…

-Gracias Tomo, yo, claro que iré. Vamos amiga.

-Es un trato.

Después de esa charla pasé los demás días tratando de volver a la escuela, pero al parecer estaba demasiado atrasada como para salvar todas mis materias, lo cual me ponía bastante triste, pero me esforcé por lograr algunas entregas. De esa forma llegó el fin de semana, conseguí sentirme algo cómoda en unos jeans ajustados y una blusa que encontré al fondo de mi armario, y salí hacia la casa de Chiharu.

-¡Sakura, amiga! ¡Gracias por salir de tu cueva y venir, te extrañaba demasiado!

Tomoyo tenía razón, todos ellos seguían ahí para mi, se sentía genial sentirme rodeada por mis amigos de nuevo. Entre abrazos, bromas sobre el tamaño de mis ojeras, más abrazos y besos de Kero, platicas interesantes con Eriol y preguntas indiscretas de Yamazaki, me sentía cada vez mejor, pero sabía en el fondo que me faltaba alguien para sentirme completa.

Caminaba chocando entre la música y el humo de cigarro, cuando lo sentí, siempre notaba su presencia mucho antes de poder siquiera verlo. Jamás podría no notarlo entre la gente, me daba la espalda, lo primero que vi fue su cabello despeinado y su espalda ancha. Era una enorme presión en el pecho, una sensación de cosquilleo en la boca del estomago, las piernas me temblaban y me era imposible dejar de mirarlo. Era el paso de los años, después de tanto, nadie había logrado jamás que me sintiera igual.

Él volteó, sin notarme, y salió hacia el jardín ya que al parecer respondía una llamada en su celular. Mis piernas cobraron vida y lo siguieron de inmediato. Una vez afuera mantuve mi distancia mientras atendía su llamada, lo cual me dio tiempo para observarlo detenidamente: jeans negros, una playera blanca con el estampado de algún guitarrista desconocido para mí, la chamarra negra puesta. Absolutamente todo de ese hombre me gustaba. Shaoran Li no tenía ninguna imperfección a mi vista, y no porque fuera perfecto, sino porque yo amaba cada centímetro de él. Su cabello despeinado, sus brazos largos y masculinos, la forma de sus labios, incluso la diminuta barriga que comenzaba a acumular por la falta de actividad física en los últimos años. Yo sabía cuán imperfecto él podía ser, y aún así lo amaba.

Por fin bajó el celular y volteó con la intención de volver adentro, fue cuando por fin reparó en mí. Me observó de pies a cabeza unos momentos, y cuando me miró directo a los ojos juro que mi corazón dio un enrome saltó dentro de mi pecho. No pude decir nada, ya me costaba bastante solo estar ahí parada.

-¿Sakura?

Moría por que se acercara y me abrazara, uno de esos abrazos en que no dejaba nada de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, pero hacía muchos años que eso no pasaba, así que solo se acercó y besó mi mejilla, manteniendo la distancia con su brazo.

-¡Amiga, meses sin verte! ¿Cómo te ha ido? La última vez que te vi parecías a punto de enloquecer por la escuela, ¿ya eres una genio en potencia?

-Uhm, algo así. Shaoran, yo… hola.

Decepción. Mi primer gran reencuentro con Shaoran fue una gran decepción, porque había olvidado la increíble capacidad que tenía ese hombre para dejarme sin palabras. Después de las típicas preguntas para ponernos al corriente sobre nuestras vidas, de decirle como me iba de maravilla en la escuela, después de escuchar lo maravillosa que era su carrera, sus nuevos amigos, las aventuras de las que siempre presumía, no hubo más. Entramos a la casa, pero la música era tan fuerte y el silencio tan incómodo, que preferimos evitar estar solos y regresamos con nuestros amigos, una vez ahí, me dediqué a observarlos y sonreír siempre que me hablaban o me contaban sus increíbles anécdotas.

Con la promesa de que me hablaría después, esa noche él volvió a casa y yo me quedé con Tomoyo. Pero no me rendí, no señor, yo estaba ahí para mejorar mi futuro y no me iba a rendir tan fácil con ese hombre, así que lo seguí buscando días después, pero como siempre, era imposible para mi mantener una amistad a distancia con él.

A veces tardaba un día completo en responder mis mensajes, lo cual me mantenía pegada al teléfono a todas horas, triste y molesta, esperando su respuesta. Lo invitada a salir, pero él nunca podía, era una situación bastante triste.

Yo cada vez tenía más clara la mente, cada vez me venían recuerdos más nítidos de los sucesos de hace un año entre sueños. ¿Me había equivocado de tiempo? ¿Había desperdiciado mi oportunidad eligiendo el año incorrecto?

Mi amor por Shaoran Li no tenía lugar ni tiempo, siempre fue lo más parecido a un juego de niños. Fuimos amigos desde que él llegó a Tomoeda en la primaria, no había podido evitar encariñarme con el niño nuevo, el niño gruñón y huraño, que no hacía nada más que alejarme. Seriamente, cada vez que me acercaba para hablarle, él me dejaba ahí parada y sola, lo cual concretó el primer reto en toda mi vida: ser amiga de Shaoran Li. Por supuesto, lo logré. Los años pasaron y Shaoran dejó de ser un gruñón, aunque seguía siendo bastante reservado, con todos menos conmigo, lo cual me hacía sentir bastante especial a su alrededor. Era mi amigo, el mejor, pasamos la secundaria haciéndonos más unidos, haciendo de nuestra vida un papalote. Las cosas comenzaron a cambiar para mí en la preparatoria. Shaoran era cada vez más abierto con las demás personas, lo cual provocaba en mí unos celos espantosos. Nunca lo di a notar, pero me ponía de un humor terrible cuando él cancelaba nuestros viernes de cine por salir con sus nuevos amigos, peor aun cuando comenzó a salir en citas. Para ese entonces yo aun no lo veía con otros ojos que no fueran los de mi mejor amigo, incluso me puse muy feliz cuando me presentó a su primer novia, la cual eventualmente le rompió el corazón. Así pasaron varias y todo seguía bien, hasta que en segundo año Hutaru decidió fijarse en mí.

Los chicos no habían sido de mi interés hasta ese momento, siempre me había encontrado rodeada de hombres, mi hermano, Yukito, Shaoran, Eriol, Kero… el afecto masculino lo llenaban ellos y yo no pedía más hasta que Hutaru apareció. Con él me cosquilleaba el estomago y las manos, moría por tenerlas siempre en él –no piensen mal, no de esa forma- quería tomar su mano, abrazarlo, acariciar su cabello, verlo todo el tiempo… fue él quien me dio mi primer beso. El primero y último, porque Shaoran se encargó de que no se volviera a acercar a mí. Después de vernos compartir mi primer beso, pude notar su mirada dolida a metros de distancia, los cuales segundos después atravesó corriendo para golpearlo. Sí, Shaoran estaba terriblemente celoso. _"¿Por qué no me besas a mí, Sakura?" "No puedes pasear con nadie más, dame la mano, eres mi chica." "No me vuelvas a cambiar por ningún idiota, tú solo me puedes querer a mí."_ Sus palabras me confundían, pero más aun sus acciones. ¿Por qué me decía todas esas cosas? Me mandaba los textos más lindos por las noches, solo para encontrarlo a la mañana siguiente hablando con alguna de sus conquistas. Me tomaba de la mano cuando caminábamos juntos, al mismo tiempo que me contaba cuanto le gustaba aquella chica menor, la pequeña Mei. Me seguía confundiendo, hasta que después de meses así, llegó el día: novia nueva. Fue entonces cuando supe que lo amaba. Porque dejó de darme todas esas atenciones a mí, y se las daba ahora a Meiling Wang, y dolía.

Confusión y celos, terribles celos. Ellos llevaban ya cuatro meses de novios cuando Shaoran me besó por primera vez. Fue después de una fiesta, después de que me viera todo el día junto a Otuma, un chico mayor. En cuanto pusimos un pie en la calle para volver a casa me abrazó por la espalda y me dijo lo mucho que me quería. Dos calles después, me giró bruscamente para darme un beso, al cual siguió otro, y otro, y muchos otros todo el camino, no podíamos parar. Eso solo lo empeoró todo, el lunes a primera hora recibí una bofetada en el corazón al verlo llegar de la mano de su novia, dejarla frente a su salón y darle un dulce beso en sus perfectos labios. Pero lo más grave, por desgracia, ocurrió meses después.

Estábamos a nada de salir de la preparatoria, todo iba miel sobre hojuelas entre esos dos, mientras que yo ya me había resignado a la idea de ser solo amigos. Después de todo, nunca habíamos llegado a ser algo más. Estábamos en una de las tantas fiestas de pre- graduación, la mejor de nuestras noches, alegres en la azotea Daidouji, la música, todos nuestros amigos a nuestro alrededor bailando. Nuestra madurez había mejorado, así que ahora podía contarle a Shaoran ciertas cosas, aun más con un poco de alcohol haciéndome valiente.

-No pude hacerlo con Kiro, Shao.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué no?

-No lo sé, lo estuve pensando y decidí que la primera vez debe ser con alguien que en verdad desee, no hacerlo por hacerlo, sabes…

-¿Entonces piensas esperar hasta que tengas un novio formal y todo?

-En realidad no lo sé, hay solo tres personas con las que lo haría en estos momentos de mi vida…- me miró a través de su trago, con curiosidad.

-¿Quiénes?

-Bueno… Hutaru, porque realmente es un chico bueno y hay algo en él que me sigue gustando mucho. Uhm… quizá Yukito, porque vamos, es mayor, mi primer amor, y es condenadamente sexy. Y…

-¿Quién?

No tuve que responder lo obvio.

-Saku yo, por favor. Déjame ser yo, vamos, ¿sí?

-No lo creo Shaoran, no sabes lo que pides. Además tú estás con Mei ahora, ella me agrada…- acortó la distancia entre nosotros, se acercó nervioso, lo sé porque no dejaba de acomodarse el cabello.

-No lo entiendes tú, Sakura… amo a Mei, pero quiero ser yo.

La fiesta siguió y él pasó toda la noche insistiendo en lo mismo. Me apena decirlo, pero yo ya había accedido desde el primer momento en que lo pidió. Shaoran fue mi primera vez, y yo no pude estar más feliz en ese momento, porque de la absurda lista de nombre que le di, él era el único con el que yo quería hacerlo. Estaba terriblemente enamorada de él.

Pero pasó, y las cosas siguieron exactamente iguales, seguimos siendo amigos. El tiempo corrió, él se fue a ser el mejor arquitecto y yo a tratar de olvidarlo entre pinturas. Nos veíamos casi una vez al mes, pero a pesar de que había terminado con Mei, lo nuestro nunca había pasado de ser un juego para él, y ya llevaba casi un año igual.

Fue ahí, después de un sueño bastante lucido sobre nuestro último encuentro, que me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba, de lo que seguía en mi plan. No me había equivocado de año, porque sin dudarlo repetiría todos mis errores una vez más, el error estaba en que yo me había quedado estancada en el juego. Era hora, estaba decidida a hacer cualquier cosa por llevar la delantera.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, se siente muy bien cuando a alguien le gusta lo que escribo, más aún cuando lo expresa. Así que bien, muchas declaraciones fuertes en este capítulo, ¿no? Me gustaría que me comentaran sinceramente qué opinan, porque es solo el comienzo. Por el momento yo no pienso dar opiniones, pero ustedes ¿justifican que el amor intervenga en una relación? ¿qué creen que sienta Shaoran por Sakura? ¿a dónde las llevan las pistas de su relación?

¡Cuéntenme, por favor! Sería muy interesante saber lo que piensan.

Sin más que escribir, las dejo por el momento. Nos leemos pronto (:


End file.
